I Dare You Yet AGAIN
by Shira
Summary: This is AFTER I Dare You Again Again... I was thinking of calling it I Dare You Again Again Again, but that was too many "agains" so I shortened it ^_^ For those of you in suspense, you find out what happens to Phibby, AND what Xel said to Chrissy and Fil
1. Phibby's Punishment

_HOLA! Here's the very last I Dare You, okay?? Sorry, but this is it... I don't have anymore ideas for commercials, and without commercials you can't have a game show... If I get more commercial ideas, I can continue this, but until then, the I Dare You series is over... Gomen nasai... _

_ANYWAY! You can still enjoy this one! Read and have fun! NOTE: Poor Phibby-chan... *evil grin*_

Phibby: H-hello... W-welc-come b-back-k t-to... 

Audience: I DARE YOU!!!!! 

Phibby: *is very skittish* U-umm... I-in th-this show, we get-t S-slayers characters to d-do c-c-crazy st-t-uff... 

Gaav: Hey! What's with you, Phibby? 

Phibby: N-nothing! *laughs nervously* Why d-do you s-say th-that-t? 

Gaav: ... *stare* You're stuttering, twitching, and your eyes keep darting around... What's up? 

Phibby: *frantically* Weren't you paying attention to the end of the last show????? 

Gaav: *shakes head* 

Audience: *shakes head* 

Dolphin: *snore* fishy... 

Phibby: *in a harsh whisper* Shira and Tams said I was going to get dared today! 

Gaav: *snort* Is that all? *frown* You're such a baby! 

Phibby: AM NOT! But.... Those two scare me! 

Shira's voice: Helllllooooo, Phibby-chaaaaaaan! 

Tams' voice: Hiiiiiiii, Phibbyyyyyyyyyy! 

Phibby: WAH! Where are you? *looks all around* 

Shira's voice: You're dare, Phibby-chan.... 

Tams' voice: Is to stay on the stage for... 

Shira and Tams' voices: the entire show! 

Phibby: Why? What are you going to do? 

Shira: *walks on stage* 

Tams: *walks on stage* 

Shira: *grin* 

Tams: *grin* 

Phibby: *is scared* 

Audience: Tee hee 

Shira: There are a few other stipulations.... 

Phibby: Such as...? 

Shira: One- You cannot be host! Me and Tams are the hosts! 

Tams: Two- You cannot leave the stage at all! 

Shira and Tams: Three- You have to wear a pink skirt! 

Phibby: *pale* 

Gaav: *blink* 

Audience: *blink* 

Phibby: NO! *runs away* 

Gaav: *grabs Phibby* 

Book: Rule #226... "No dare can be refused once it is recieved." 

Shira: *grin* 

Tams: *grin* 

Gaav: *gets a pink skirt on Phibby 

Phibby: Why me...? 

Shira: *smile* When we get back, then we will start the show with me as host... 

Tams: And me as co-host! 

Shira: Gaav! 

Tams: Commercial! 

Gaav: *grumble* 


	2. Xellos's Justice-proof Earmuffs

(commercial) 

Xellos: Are you tired of hearing the phrase... *pale* Life is wonderful? 

Gaav and Phibby: *nod nod* 

Xellos: Then you should try my new earmuffs! They're perfect if you want to escape the tortures of justice-preachers. 

Gaav and Phibby: *nod nod* 

Xellos: Especially if you're planning on visiting Seyruun anytime soon... I go there a lot for ice cream... 

Gaav and Phibby: *nod nod* 

Xellos: *holds up a pair of purple fluffy earmuffs* Buy a pair today and escape "Life is wonderful" tortures! 

Gaav and Phibby: How much are they? 

Xellos: *wink* Sore wa himitsu desu! 

Gaav and Phibby: *stare* *pout* 

Official voice: Xellos's Justice-proof earmuffs are property of Shira Ficcies Inc. and Tamra Chandler Co. All rights reserved and bladdy blah 


	3. Tug-of-War w/ FISHIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(back to show) 

Shira: Welcome back! 

Tams: Yeah! 

Phibby: *sitting in a bouncy chair* *grumble grumble* 

Shira: And now we will get a dare from the Dare Drum! 

Tams: Can I do it? 

Shira: Nuh-uh! It's my turn! 

Tams: *pouts* 

Shira: *walks over to Dare Drum* *knocks on Dare Drum* 

*The Dare Drum opens to reveal... Dolphin!* 

Dolphin: *snore* fishy... *snore* fishy... 

Shira: *reaches in and takes a letter* 

Dolphin: MY flat fishy! *grabs the letter* 

Shira: *tugs the letter* Give that back! 

Dolphin: MY FLAT FISHY!!!! 

Shira: *tug* 

Dolphin: *tug* 

Shira: *tug* 

Dolphin: *tug* 

Shira: *tug* 

Dolphin: *tug* 

Shira: *tug* Tams! *tug* Help! *tug* 

Dolphin: *tug* My! *tug* fishy! *tug* 

Tams: *runs over* *grabs letter* *tug* 

Dolphin: *tug* 

Shira and Tams: *tug* 

Dolphin: MY FISHY!!!!!! *tug* 

Shira and Tams: *tug* 

Dolphin: *smile* Bye flat fishy! *lets go* 

Shira and Tams: *fall backwards* WAH! 

Dolphin: hmph! MY flat fishies! *hugs letters and falls asleep* *snore* fishy... *snore* fishy... 

Phibby: *laughs* *points* HAHA! Dolph got the best of you! HA! 

Shira: *glares at Phibby* 

Tams: *glares at Phibby* 

Phibby: *stops laughing* *is scared* 

Shira: Just you wait, Phibby-chan! 

Tams: We'll get back at you! 

Shira and Tams: LATER! 

Phibby: Eek... *is scared* 

Shira: *sits down* 

Tams: *sits down* 

Shira: *opens letter* Oh! This one's from me! 

Tams: From you? 

Gaav: Are you allowed to send in a dare? 

Shira: *nod nod* 

Book: Rule #999 1/2- "ANYONE can send in a dare" 

Gaav: Rule 999 and a half??? 

Shira: *shrug* ANYWAY! Here's the letter! Hey, it's for Rezo! 

_Dear Rezo,_

_I dare you to let Tams dress you up so you're even more feminine-y._

_Signed,_

_Shira ^_^_

Tams: Oh, goody! 

Shira: Rezo the Red Priest... 

Tams: I dare you... 

Shira and Tams: TO COME ON DOWN!!!! 

*cheesy music* 

Rezo: *stumbles onto stage* Oh, hello! Where are we? 

Shira: the stage of I Dare You! 

Rezo: Oh, lovely! Do I have to do something? 

Tams: *grin* yeah... you just come with me, okay? Behind this curtain over here... *drags Rezo away* We'll be back! *grin* 

Shira: *smile* OKAY! While we're waiting, Gaav! Commercial! 

Gaav: *grumble* 


	4. ME Inc.

(commercial) 

Filia: *wearing a flowery dress and carrying a gun-looking thing* 

Lina: *wearing a flowery dress and carrying a tenis-racket-looking thing* 

Amelia: *wearing a flowery dress and carrying a fishnet-looking thing* 

Filia: Do you have Mazoku problems? 

Lina: Are they infesting your life? 

Amelia: Are they doing evil to you and yours? 

Filia, Lina, and Amelia: Then call us! Monster Exterminators Inc. 

Filia: We'll take 'em out... 

Lina: Take 'em home... 

Amelia: And exterminate 'em. 

Filia: For expert mazoku extermination... 

Lina: Call us, Mazoku Exterminators, at... 

Amelia: 1-800-Dead-Xel 


	5. Girly-men

(back to show) 

Shira: Okay, and welcome back! Now-- 

Girl: HEY! Shira! 

Shira: What? Oh, hey! It's Riven! Hi, Riven! 

Riven: Hi! Now, on the last filming, Xellos said something to Chrissy and Filia... What'd he say? 

Shira: *blink* You know? *blink* I don't know! Let's ask him. Xellos! HEY, XELLOS!!! 

Xellos: *appears* Hello, Shira-san! What can I do for you? 

Shira: What'd you say to Filia and Chrissy last time that made them so mad? 

Xellos: *wink* Sore wa himitsu desu! *disappears* 

Shira: *nod* That'd get them riled up... Well, we're still waiting for Tams to finish up with Rezo... *evil grin* I know! *walks over to Phibby* Hey, Phibby-chaaan! 

Phibby: *is scared* What? 

Shira: You don't like that skirt, do you? Want it gone? 

Phibby: *nods slowly* 

Shira: Good! One second, folks! *pulls a shade over to hide what she's doing* 

Audience: o.O? 

Gaav: O.o? 

Shira: *pulls the shade away* THERE! Ta-daa! 

Phibby: Good L-sama!! SAVE ME!!! *is wearing a pink ballerina costume* 

Audience: AWW! Kawaii! 

Gaav: *stare* 

Phibby: *blush* HELP!!! GET THIS OFFA ME!! 

Shira: Nuh-uh! You have to keep it on, cause I said so! 

Phibby: Since when do I have to listen to you? 

Shira: Since I wrote the rules! 

Book: Rule #3- "Whatever Shira says, goes." 

Shira: See? Now sit back down! 

Phibby: *grumble* 

Tams' Voice: Be prepared to be amazed!!! 

Audience: *is quiet* 

Tams' Voice: For I am presenting to you the most wonderfulest sight you'll ever see! 

Audience: *watches the stage* 

*A spotlight shines, and Tams walks out, followed by Rezo* 

Rezo: *is wearing a long red dress, stuffed bra, red lipstick, dark mascara, heavy blush, blue eyeshadow, red painted nails, and high heels* I feel so comfortable! These clothes seem so-- me! I feel lovely! What am I wearing? 

Shira: *stare* 

Gaav: *stare* 

Phibby: *stare* 

Audience: *stare* 

Tams: *grins triumphantly* 

Phibby: You look evern more girly!!!! 

Tams: *glare* *points* Like you can talk, ballerina-girl! 

Rezo: Wow! I feel amazing! I'm going to go find Copy Rezo, and-- *trips over his high heels* OOWWW!!! 

Shira: *sweatdrop* Tams, get him off the stage... Gaav, give us a commercial! 


	6. Nahga's Costume and Liquor Store

(commercial) 

Nahga: OHOHOHO! Welcome, everyone! Welcome to Nahga's Costume and Liquor Store! I've got the best costumes, all in black leather of course, and the best alcohol, starring the world-famous brandy and scotch! 

Gourry: *walks in* Ne, Nahga! Where are the costumes? 

Nahga: Right over there! *points to a rack full of bras and thongs* 

Gourry: Uhhhh... 'bye.... *walks out* 

Nahga: OHOHOHOHHO!!! Come on by! I'm open from nine to five weekdays, and eight to eleven weekends! OHOHOHOHO!!! 


	7. Origami Fishies and... *bum bum bum* THE...

(back to show) 

Tams: HIYAS! Welcome back to... 

Audience: oooh! aaah! 

Shira: What're they looking at? 

Tams: *shrug* *looks around* THAT! *points* 

*Dolphin is teaching the audience to do origami fishies* 

Shira: *snaps fingers* Gaav! 

Gaav: *grumble* *stuffs Dolphin back in the Dare Drum* 

Audience: *whines* 

Shira: AHEM! Welcome back to... 

Audience: I dare you... 

Tams: OKAY! Let's get an audience member to dare someone! Sylphiel, do your thing! 

Sylphiel: Okay... *closes her eyes and points* 

Chrissy: Me? YAY! Okay, um... Can I do a double dare? 

Shira: *looks at Tams* 

Tams: *looks at Shira* 

Shira and Tams: *shrug* Sure! 

Chrissy: YES! Okay, Sylphiel and Gaav! I dare you to dress up and sing Otome no Inori! 

Shira: *grin* 

Tams: *grin* 

Shira: We'll have a shrot intermission... 

Tams: While those two get dressed... 


	8. Intermission

(intermission) 

. 

. 

.. 

... 

.... 

..... 

...... 

..... 

.... 

... 

.. 

. 

. 

Phibby 

. 

. 

.. 

... 

.... 

..... 

...... 

..... 

.... 

... 

.. 

. 

. 

is 

. 

. 

.. 

... 

.... 

..... 

...... 

..... 

.... 

... 

.. 

. 

. 

a 

. 

. 

.. 

... 

.... 

..... 

...... 

..... 

.... 

... 

.. 

. 

. 

SHMORK 

. 

. 

.. 

... 

.... 

..... 

...... 

..... 

.... 

... 

.. 

. 

. 


	9. Otome no Inori

(back to show) 

*lights are out, except a spotlight on the stage* 

Sylphiel: *walks into the light, wearing the skimpy blue outfit, and blushing* 

Gaav: *outside the light* NO! I won't do it! NO!!! *gets shoved into the light, wearing the skimpy pink outfit, blushing more than Sylphiel: 

Chrissy (cameraperson): Three! Two! One! Go! 

*Otome no Inori music starts* 

Sylphiel and Gaav: Koi ni koi suru onna na ko ni wa 

Audience: *stare* 

Sylphiel and Gaav: Mabushi sugiru no mai daaring 

Phibby: *stare* 

Sylphiel: Kirakira ruuju 

Gaav: Akogare doriimu 

Sylphiel and Gaav: Pinku no piichi 

Shira: *stare* 

Sylphiel and Gaav: Todoite hoshii no otome no inori 

Tams: *stare* 

Sylphiel and Gaav: Yozora ni ukabu gin no kofune! Suki to kirai no namima ni yureru 

Chrissy: *stare* 

Sylphiel and Gaav: Chiisana mune o kyunkyun kogashi 

Gaav: THAT'S IT!!!!! *runs away, screaming* 

Sylphiel: ****blush**** *runs off* 

Tams: Why'd they stop? 

Shira: *grin* That line was, "My heart's beating so fast inside my little breast" 

Tams: Oooh... hehe... 

Shira: Okay, Chrissy! Commercial! 

Chrissy: Gotcha! 


	10. Slayers' Silly Stories Over S'mores

(commercial) 

Voice: It's scary... 

Other voice: It's creepy... 

Voice: It'll give you the shivers... 

Other voice: It'll give you the chills... 

Voice: It's dark... 

Other voice: It's gloomy... 

Both Voices: It's... SILLY!!!! 

Voice: It's the brand-new ficcie... 

Other voice: Written by two of the best authoresses... 

Voice: In authoress webspace! 

Both voices: Tams and Shira! 

Voice: It's their ficcie... 

Other voice: Slayers' Silly Stories Over S'mores! 

Both voices: Coming soon to a computer near you! 


	11. THE HORROR!! THE HORROR!!!

(back to show) 

Shira: *grin* Okay, welcome back! 

Tams: Now... Phibby-chan... 

Shira: We're going to have fun... 

Tams: And watch you squirm... 

Phibby: *pales* 

Shira and Tams: Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, COME ON DOWN!!!!!!!! 

Amelia: *bounces perkily onto the stage* HELLO! 

Shira: Amelia, now's your chance to stop evil! 

Amelia: How? 

Tams: Sing your justice song! 

Phibby: NO!!!! 

Amelia: *glows* Life is wonderful! Life is marvelous! Life is perfect, and I feel great! Life is fluffy bunnies! Life is cute lil kitties! Life is perfect, and I feel great! 

Phibby: *screams* SAVE ME!!!!!!! *runs away* 

Shira: Grab him! 

Tams: Right! 

Shira and Tams: *grab Phibby* 

Shira: You can go now, Amelia! Thanks! 

Amelia: *smile* Anything for the sake of Justice! 

Tams: Phibby, you know you almost broke your dare! 

Shira: We stopped you! 

Tams: If you had gotten away, you would have been seriously punished! 

Shira: As it is, we'll have to punish you anyway! 

Phibby: What're you gonna do to me? I've already had my job stolen countless times, been forced into a skirt AND a ballerina outfit, AND I was tortured by her Life is Wonderful song! What else can you do to me? I've been through a mazoku's nightmare! 

Shira: *evil grin* 

Tams: *evil grin* 

Phibby: *gulp* Sorry I said anything... 

Shira: Oh, Phibby-chan... 

Tams: We can do LOTS more to you! 

Shira and Tams: Sylphiel! Bring out... *bum bum bum* THE TELEVISION!!!! 

Sylphiel: *pushes a giant TV on the stage* 

Shira: Phibby-chan... you were bad.... 

Tams: And bad boys get punished... 

Shira and Tams: Lights out! *lights turn out* TV on! *TV turns on* 

TV: *shows a picture of a familiar purple dinosaur* I love you, you love me! We're best friends like friends should be! 

Phibby: WAAAAH! 

Audience: *scream* AAAAAAAAH! BARNEY!!!!! 

Shira: Wah! the torture! 

Tams: L-sama save us!! 

*There's lots of screaming and loud noises* 

Chrissy: What's wrong? *turns on lights* 

*EVERYONE except Chrissy is gone* 

Chrissy: Where'd everyone go? 

TV: I love you, you love me... 

Chrissy: HELLO! ANYONE?!?! 

TV: We're best friends like friends should be... 

Chrissy: Why'd they all leave? 

TV: With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you... 

Chrissy: o.O? 

TV: Won't you say you love me too? 

Chrissy: *screams and runs away* COCKROACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Camera: *films absolutely nothing for five minutes before it runs out of tape and fizzes out* 


End file.
